User talk:No man
test If you need to test stuff, please do it on your own userpage or in the Project:Sandbox instead of on mainspace talkpages. —Dr Ishmael 15:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Final warning: no more "testing" or you will be blocked. —Dr Ishmael 17:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for sounding so harsh there, but since you hadn't made any other contributions, I couldn't tell whether you were a real user trying stuff out or if you were a random vandal/spambot. Now that we've cleared that up, welcome to the wiki! —Dr Ishmael 19:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::No worries. I can appreciate the intention to keep the wiki uncluttered with that sort of rubbish. Thanks for the welcome. I've spent too much time lurking on wikis to sit idle when I could be contributing stuff of merit. [[User:No man|'Noman']] 20:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Sig issues Just an FYI, you need to upload a new image for your signature, even if its just a duplicate, because the image has to link to your userpage or a subsequent page with which you can be easily identified from. Also, it's too high, notice how you get extra white space around your lines with the signature. You can read more at GW:SIGN.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 01:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :How 'zat? —[[User:No man|'Noman']] (talk | ) 20:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::It's 20px high, whereas the limit states 19px. Sadly, it makes a huge difference. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Fie! I could've sworn the limit was 20 pixels by 50 pixels. Well, the image has been scaled down, but I can't say I see a difference in text spacing as a result. —[[User:No man|'Noman']] (talk | ) 14:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::We assure you, there is a difference RandomTime 14:50, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)